Fate's Choice
by Killer999
Summary: I died when I least expected it to leaving behind my loved ones and friends. I knew the moment I stepped into this role as Naruto's twin it would not be easy. And it never will be. Self Insert OC. Naruto X Tenten, OC X Hinata, Rinnegan Naruto, Mokuton OC, strong OC/Naruto, but trying not to be godlike
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't one who liked to complain. I had a pretty good first life despite some troubles. My parents divorced when I was eight and I left with my mother and me with my younger twin siblings Richie and Sarah moving across the country to settle down in Wisconsin. My mother was kind and gentle. Whenever I need help with something she was there to help me. I really tried to be helpful around our house as my job as the oldest. I would help my younger siblings with their homework and would try to fix whatever broke inside the house(with really horrible results sometimes). I also took up a job teaching self defense classes after school to help get money for college. Though as a family we struggled but we were happy.

My father was a good man. Though he was a strict man who had high expectations he's a decent parent. He traveled a lot for his job but whenever he was in the area he came to visit. Our parents didn't see eye to eye, but they got along when they for our sake. Dad often brought gifts and told us about his travels. Sarah and Richie would always listen with eagerness as he spoke. I would listen in sometimes too, but I would usually doze off without knowing. It was a time I usually let Dad deal with the twins.

Sarah and Richie would always watch this anime show called Naruto. They would always stay up on weekends watching new episodes or reruns that were recorded. I eventually got into it as well and got to know the story pretty well. I finished the first series with them and got into the next one Naruto Shipudden. I watched about half the episodes but it was getting hard to because I was beginning my junior year in high school began a month ago.

Unfortunately, I had some sort of foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen today. I throw the blanket and stood up and stretched. I headed downstairs to prepare lunch for the twins and myself. After I finished I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After getting dressed I head downstairs to see my mom reading the newspaper. She notices me and smiles. "Getting ready for school, Zach?"

"Yeah, just getting some some breakfast and finishing some homework."

She nods and goes back to reading. I prepare myself a bowl of cereal and pull out some leftover Algebra 2 homework I had to do. I ate and did the homework. I pack it up and look at the clock. It was 7:15. I go to wake up the twins.

I enter Sarah's room first. The floor was littered with dolls and a big doll house Mom got her last Christmas. Posters of various cartoon characters and singers were on the walls. Sarah was curled up in her bedding snoring softly. I watch her sleep a few minutes more and walk quietly to her bedside. I shake her gently and say, "Time to get up, sunshine."

"I don't want to," Sarah grumbled back.

"Come on, Sarah, or when Mom cooks breakfast for you Richie gets all the bacon… and chocolate milk that is almost out of," I told her.

She shot off like a rocket at that. I laugh. She really enjoyed chocolate milk and sp did Richie that they sometimes actually fight for it. I then head to Richie's room and he was up watching Naruto. I wait for a minute and say, "Time to get ready for school kiddo. Naruto will wait for you later."

"'Kay, Zach!" And he began to get ready for school.

I head downstairs and grab my bag and went to the front door. I yell, "I'm off to school! See you after work, and Sarah, make sure you DO your homework after school. No heading over to Erika's until it's done. Richie, you do the dishes after dinner."

"Zach!" they complained.

I grin and open the door before I felt something grabbing my leg. I turn to see Sarah clinging to my leg. "Bye big brother," she said quietly.

I frown. She wasn't normally like this. I ask quietly, "Are you okay, princess?"

"I'm worried about you," Sarah mumbled.

"Why are you? I'll be fine!" I boasted hoping to lift her spirit. However, there was no improvement from Sarah. I am concerned that she is worried about me. I lift her up into my arms and gave her a hug. Sarah held onto my neck hard. "Sarah, I'm gonna be fine. Nothing back will happen to your big brother. I'm unbeatable!"

"I had a dream that you got hurt. I'm scared…"

"Look at me Sarah." She looks at me. "I'm going to be fine. No more worrying about me. I'll see you after work and read you a bedtime story… your favorite," I tell her. She nods and ran back to the kitchen.

I head out the door unknowingly for the last time.

At school…

I head into the school. I drive to the school for the first time since I got my lisence a few weeks back. I walk through the crowded hallway and headed to my least favorite class Algebra. I walk into the room seeing two of my friends Taylor and Mark talking. They see me and motion for me to come over. As soon as I was there Taylor asked, "Hey, hotshot, ready for another great day of Algebra?"

"Now, Taylor, you know zach has an allergy to math. It's been like that since he first learned how to count.

Mrs. Burns comes in. Taylor, Mark, and I groan knowing today we would have to do a test. Taylor heads over to her seat by the window and I take mine near the door. Mark was already in his desk. The bell rang and the test began and I raced through it trying finish this accursed test!

The rest of the day went by fast. I went to Economics, Human Relationships(Mark suckered me into taking it…), and Chemistry with other electives that caught my interests. Most classes I'm good in but I'm failing in Human Relationships.

The class is interesting but the teacher and I really don't get along… at all… ever. Really, Mr. Hernandez is better suited as a drill sergeant for the military. And of course I'm a nice guy and all, but really I really think I should punch him. We do one thing wrong and he 'corrects' us. He should just be fired and I won't be in the damn class anymore. I don't hate the guy as a person, but as a teacher he's AN ass.

My chem teacher and I get along. However, the guy puts the word sarcastic to shame. A good, hilarious story could turn into something else when that guy decides to comment on it. A joke, good or bad, is never out of his reach. As a teacher he scolds us for it, but then throws a sideways comment that makes the entire class laugh. All in all, he's a cool guy.

My Econ teacher is a nice old lady named Mrs. Edison. She is like a grandmother figure to the school. Literally, she is as old as the hills. Or so the rumor goes around the school. Mrs. Edison is known for being the go-to person for advice. Myself among the students who seek advice for different reasons. She is perhaps the most giving person I'll have the pleasure of meeting.

The other teachers I have compared to these three are just ordinary. Nothing about them is noteworthy as a teacher that stuck out to me.

I sat outside in my car. School was over at last and I had to get ready for work. I start the car and head to the first class of the night I was to help teach as an assistant to a self defense instructor. I worked with my bossed Alexander Colon. The guy is one of the best fighters I've had the privilege of learning under. He is a master of several fighting styles and is world renowned for his skills. Alexander decided to retire and settle down in my somewhat large town of Waukesha to teach self-defense to women and children while teaching karate to pupils. I happened to take lessons under him since I was four and learned quite a lot under him. Alexander is my father figure and I'm proud to be his assistant. I'm nowhere as experienced as him but I can keep up with him for ten or twenty minutes before he manages to win through some clever maneuver I did not see coming.

I sit at an intersection waiting for the light to to turn green. It was not too busy at this time of day. Normally it is a peaceful street during this time. The light turns green and I drove to mid street before something collided on the passenger's side. I bang my head on the window shattering it. I felt the blood pour from my head. The car flips a few times from the impact and when it stops the was flipped over. If I wasn't wearing my seatbelt I know I would have died instantly. Unluckily for me. I felt several ribs break and I knew I was bleeding internally. I look outside the shattered window and saw sirens and another wrecked car. The front end of it was totalled so it was easy to tell that car collided. I also saw police cars and their sirens wailing.

My vision blurred a second before it cleared. I saw a man on the ground with police on him handcuffing him. I saw numerous police getting me out of my wrecked car. The thing that scared me was I barely felt anything. I heard them asking me my name. I tried to speak but no words came out. My eyes widen as I knew my body was shutting down. I vision blurred but this time I went into the welcoming comfort of unconsciousness.

Hospital…

I felt my eyes crack open slightly. I heard numerous people talking. I could not decipher what they were saying and my vision was no better than when I blacked out. Luckily for me the voices soon became clearer. A voice said sadly, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but there is nothing more we can do for your son. I am impressed he survived thus far. Zach should have died before he got here. He is holding out for now, but your family and friends should say their goodbyes. He will most likely pass on within the hour. Again, I am sorry. He should not have died so young…" the voice stops speaking and I hear the sound of footsteps move away from wherever I was

I see several shadows over me. I can't make them out but their shapes were somewhat familiar to me. I manage to say, "Hey…"

"Brother! Are you okay?!" one of the figures asked. The voice belonged to Richie.

"Zach…" another voice whispered. It was Sarah. "Why… did you have to get… hurt…?"

"My baby boy… this shouldn't have happened to you. You should have had a long life… yet it is cut so short. I would do anything to make sure this never happened." That voice was Mom.

"Hey, kid, I got worried when you didn't show up for work. Now I hear you're dying… I'm gonna miss ya kid. Best student I ever had. Make sure ya get some rest. You earned it kid. See ya again some day, ya hear?" That voice was Alexander. It was his goodbye. I heard footsteps knowing the emotional pain for him was too much to bear for him.

"Hey… I know I'm young, but don't be sad. I lived on my own terms. I can't say I'm happy to die, but everyday is a day where you could. I always pushed forward knowing that fact. It seems today is mine," I told them.

"No, big bro, what about us?! You can't leave us… it's not fair!" Richie screamed at me.

"Foolish little brother… I knew from the beginning of the accident I had a good chance to die. I can accept it… Promise me you'll protect Mom and Sarah for me."

"But…" he started.

"Promise me!"

"I promise," Richie whimpered.

"Sarah, I'm sorry… I knew you had a nightmare of me getting hurt. It's okay. I'll always watch you from heaven. I'll be sitting there watching you everyday and whenever you need me I'll be there in your heart. Mom, take care, I should…'Damn, I feel myself fading…' I love you all. Tell my friends we had a lot of good times. I'll always… be watching… you," I finished as I drew my final breath in this world.

I passed on but I was far from dead.

Unknown Location…

I felt warm and on something soft? To me it was as if something was wrapped around my body and I was lying in a cloud. I squirmed as I felt a tad bit too warm. Then my ears picked up on a roar. It was so freaking loud and close! I wanted to cover my ears. Then chills ran down my back. Some menacing and evil presence was nearby. It felt powerful. No, it was powerful. But it was somewhat restricted for some reason. Now I was freaking out.

I felt myself lifted off the ground. Wait, someone lifted me up?! How the hell could someone lift me up like a baby… as if I weighed nothing. I felt something sharp and metal on my neck. I heard a voice. It sounded odd. It was not in english, but it was japanese as I recognized that voice. I just could not name it.

I heard another voice that sounded familiar. It sounded concerned. The next thing I heard was a baby wailing and glass breaking following by an explosion. Then I felt cool air as the warm thing that was bound me was gone. I heard wailing of a baby again. I begged for the crying to stop. It sounded desperate and now I felt myself crying as well even though I had no reason to cry. I am just really confused. I felt myself wrapped up again and set onto something.

The crying was quieted. I felt something grab me and pull me close along with something else. I laid there wondering what was going on. I was dead one moment and now people were carrying around and I felt metal on my neck earlier. I was laid once again on what I guessed was a bed. I heard someone whisper softly to me. It was another familiar voice. I try open my eyes(it took awhile and turned my head. What I saw next terrified the hell out of me!

I was lying in bed next to Kushina and what looked to be Naruto Uzu-freaking-maki! I saw Kushina notice me with my eyes open. I heard her say 'kaa-chan' and 'sochi-kun' with some other. I knew those words in japanese, they were some of the few I actually knew how to say at first when I began to learn Japanese. My grandfather was japanese so I had to learn japanese to talk to him(guy knew no english). They were 'mother' and 'son'. I stared at Kushina for a while. She called me her son? Was I getting that right? Which meant… the Kyuubi was here attacking at this exact moment. And I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki. Or at least now that I was somehow reborn. That was my only guess or I am freaking insane.

I felt myself being picked up by Minato along with baby Naruto who was sleeping soundly. I watched as I flew tree by tree heading for the Kyuubi. I closed my eyes. He was going to seal it away. I knew I would grow up with only Naruto by my side. But how was he going to seal it away? That question ran through my mind as Minato, Kushina, and the Kyuubi did battle.

After a long and tiring battle the Kyuubi was restrained in Kushina's golden chakra chains. Minato was going through the signs for summoning the death god. Except the Kyuubi lashed out with a claw heading for Naruto and me. I would have shouted at them for being fools. I did not want to see them die! I saw the claw impale them, but the claw did not touch Naruto or I. We both got a bit of blood on us.

I saw the Kyuubi disappear as the chakra funneled into both me and Naruto. It hurt like hell but I guess instead of the toad summons guarding the one half of Kyuubi's power like in the anime. I saw they gave us their final words as they died with smiles on their faces. I did the only thing I could for them that I could do. I cried.

**So how was this for a prologue? I decided to do an OC insert story. This going to have be Naruto's twin OC insert story. This story is inspired by "Shadowed Sun" primarily and as well other OC Insert fics. I really need reviews. I want to see how much I have improved as a writer. It would be nice for me to know I have people who like how I'm writing this so far. And as for the baby part(Minato and Kushina's death) it was a pain in the ass to write. OC's name will be revealed next chapter**

**So thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nine years have passed since that night. I still have nightmares about it. I laid in the bed of my apartment that I had gotten three years ago after being kicked out of the orphanage. Naruto's is right next door to mine so I find it acceptable.

Neither apartment was in bad shape and we were left alone. I am fine with that happening as now I had a place of my own. It was hard being alone with Naruto and not having my previous family there with me. I have accepted that fact though. I am here to stay.

I had gotten a new name. My new name is Ryota Uzumaki. My parents were told to have 'died' in the Kyuubi attack.

I happened to be one of the surrogate grandsons of the Third Hokage name Hiruzen Sarutobi. Or as Naruto and I called him 'Old Man'. It wasn't too long after we were kicked out of the orphanage that we met Sarutobi. Naruto told him what happened and I just stared at him. He then gave us our own apartments and ever since has taken care of us. He would at least twice a month come visit us and take us out for ramen. He liked to see how we were doing and eventually began thinking of him as our grandfather. I knew he was hiding secrets from us. I knew some of them, but my guts tell me he's hiding other's I don't know. I know he did it in the anime to protect Naruto, so I believed he was doing it now. I trusted him. I just had to get strong as it appears the "Will of Fire" Sarutobi told us. It rubbed off on me. Naruto boldly stated he'd be Hokage and take the hat from Sarutobi. I told him I'd take his 'God of Shinobi' title from him. I promised myself I'd protect Konoha and Naruto even if I had to die again.

Life in Konoha wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I am very grateful to say the villagers and ninja did not beat Naruto or me. None had vandalized our home which surprised me a lot. However, we were complete social outcasts. We couldn't get food from shops as were were kicked out(we shopped for out food with Sarutobi when he came around, I hoped they actually tried to kick us out now with him there). People whispered about us we passed. No kid our age wanted to befriend us. It was just a lonely life, but not horrible.

We had the Ichiraku Ramen people, Ayame and Teuchi, and Iruka who was our academy teacher, my two best friends Hinata and Kiba, and Naruto's two best friend's Choji and Shikamaru. I was content with this existence. Naruto is the same as he was in the anime(but much more skilled) with trying to get attention from people. Often from his pranks which I sometimes joined in on for some laughs. I actually got some great exercise by outrunning ANBU, chunin, and jonin while making them look like fools. It helped with stealth as Naruto and I could hide so good the ANBU looked like kids playing ninja. I thank the Uzumaki blood and Kyuubi for a lot of chakra with near infinite endurance.

I didn't slack in my training either. I relearned all my old moves with other taijutsu styles(mixing, and mastering) from my previous life which I called the Phoenix's Rage. It relied on speed and counterattacking. It helped me in the academy where we went for shinobi training. I offered to help Naruto learn my moves, but when I tried to teach him he told me it was not his style kind of fighting. I found him a style in the library and he took to it like a fish out of water. It was called the Dragon's Fist. It relied on speed and strength. Truly he is one of the best fighters in our class… with me of course.

I also learned when I used that chakra affinity paper that my chakra nature affinities which were Earth, Fire, and Water. I tested Naruto and his affinities were Wind and oddly Lightning. Between the both of us we had each elemental affinity. I got the old man to give us some techniques after begging him for days. Now we each have an assortment of jutsu at our disposal ranging from D-rank to B-rank for each element. Sarutobi gave us a book on chakra control. It helped with our giant chakra reserves.

And I love the Shadow Clone Jutsu the old man taught us. Really convenient for training. The clones are useful because is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. As I said, very useful. In Naruto's case his dislike for reading. So he uses the clones reading for the academy.

All in all though, we are quite skilled for our age. Though he prefers to hide it while I have more of a tendency to show off.

I threw the blanket off and began to shower. I looked in the mirror after I finished drying myself off and putting my clothes on that were all black: t-shirt, shorts, and shinobi sandals. I looked exactly like Naruto. Spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes with three whisker marks on each cheek.

I decided to get some training done after the academy. I walk towards the academy knowing Naruto will come by later as he has another prank he's planning when he wakes up. I snicker at the unfortunate fool who get pranked by Naruto. He is quite...creative... when he pranks someone. I feel the stares and heard the whispers as I went by villagers. Not that I really cared. If I needed their attention I'd be like Naruto constantly trying to get attention. I sigh. 'Pain in the ass being reborn as your twin, eh, Naruto? I guess it's been fun though. Not really upset with my new life, so what the hell is there to complain about?'

I make my way to the academy seeing several parents dropping off their students and sending glares my way. All I do is smile that said 'Try something, I dare you' right back at them.

I head up the stairs that lead to my classroom. This is the same route I've been taking for three years now. In the academy I'm the top in academics and near the top in our shinobi abilities. I guess having learned academics in another life worked well as well having clones who read for you inside the library.

I enter the room and see two of my friends, Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru and Hinata Hyuuga, sitting in the back with each other. Or Kiba with Hinata as she is really shy. Kiba had messy brown hair and black slitted eyes. He wore a grey, hooded fur-lined coat and dark greyish pants. Hinata has dark blue hair and white eyes that remind me often of a full moon. She wore a cream-colored jacket with navy blue pants. Kiba notices me and called out, "Yo, Ryota, come here!" Hinata looked at me and turned away blushing.

I go up there and sit between them both. Kiba wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "So, you finally gonna admit ya like her, Ryota?"

"What are you talking about?" I whisper back angrily.

"Hinata, who else genius?"

I felt a blush creep up on me. "What? We're only nine. I wouldn't thinking about that!"

"You never said you didn't. If you don't, I will!" He turned to Hinata and said, "Hinata, Ryota wanted me to tell you that he-" I tackle Kiba to the ground before he could say another word.

For the record, Hinata was always my favorite female in the anime. I admit I found her to be really attractive and had a slight fanboy crush on her. Unfortunately, I still do(and it's gotten stronger when getting to know her personally) and I admitted it to Kiba a year or so ago. Ever since I swear he's been trying to hook us up or something. But she has a crush on Naruto. But when she looks at Naruto or talks to him she doesn't blush madly at him like in the anime. She does that around me.

I sit on top of Kiba and brandish a kunai threatenly at him. "Tell her and I skin you!" I growled.

He nods fast and I let him up. Having Kiba as a best friend is sometimes very troublesome. I facepalm. Now I'm starting to sound like the resident lazy ass Shikamaru.

I sit next down next to Hinata. "Sorry, he was about to tell you something that is none of his business. Sorry you had to see that." She looked confused. I smile back at her trying convince her.

"Okay…" Hinata said quietly.

Kiba and I have been friends for about three years now. I entered the academy and when we met we hit it off well. Ever since I have had him over at my apartment or I visited the Inuzuka Compound. The Inuzuka Clan is a clan who works with their dog partners and are great trackers. Hearing and smell are several times greater than a normal person. I even got some training from his mother Tsume in tracking. It was pretty fun. He soon became my best friend. and the rest of the Inuzuka and I get along pretty well.

Hinata and I met one day in the park. She was being bullied by a few kids. I stepped in and told them to hit the road before they got hurt. They of course failed to listen and I beat them up. It was pretty fun showing them not to bully those who didn't want to fight back. I checked to make sure if she wasn't hurt. We've been friends ever since.

Then the night of Kumo trying to kidnap her. I knew it was going to happen so when the Hokage announced the alliance between Kumo and Konoha I kept my eye on the Hyuuga Compound remembering what happened in the anime. I still remember night clearly.

Nightime of the Hyuuga Kidnapping(Four Years Ago…)

A shadow ran through the forest. A man carried a sack with an unmarked Hyuuga child. What he didn't know it was the Hyuuga heir.

He silently ran through the forest escaping Konoha. He grinned as now Kumo would have the famed Byakugan.

Unknown to him he was being followed. I followed him and no doubt in my mind that this was the kidnapper. I take out a kunai and throw it at him.

The man stopped sensing danger. Years of experienced told him he was in danger. he jumped up narrowly avoiding the kunai which flew by him landing in a tree. He looked around sensing no one. "Who's there?"

I don't answer him. I sneak around to shoot another kunai at him. I just began practicing so I can't be too careful not to hit Hinata.

I throw another one and the same result happened. I missed. This time he throws a lightning jutsu my way and I was forced to jump into his sight. He smirks and shakes his head. "A kid? Really? I expected someone much older. You don't even look like a challenge."

I slip into my fighting stance without answering. He drops the sack and charges me. I barely have time to react as he send a flurry of kicks and punches my way that I can barely see and react to. It took a few minutes before I fell with many bruises. He was much too strong for me. 'Hinata…'

He turned away and began to head to pick up the sack that held Hinata. My body struggled to move but somehow I grab his ankle preventing him going anywhere.

The man turns to me again and glares angrily at me. "Kid, you're becoming a nuisance. Let me go." I don't let him go though. "Fine, then you chose your own fate." He pulled out a kunai and stabbed me right in the middle of my chest. I felt the blood come out and began seeing red.

I see him turn again going to pick up Hinata. I turn to look at the kunai. I grab the hilt of the kunai and began to pull it out slowly. Black spots appear before my eyes as I finally pulled the kunai out. I say, "Hey…" He looked at me again which was his last mistake. I threw the kunai at him which lodges leg deeply preventing him from going anywhere. He fell and screamed in pain.

I felt another presence close by and turn to see Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father looking at me with cold eyes and the heard the old man and Naruto's voice calling out to me. That was the last thought before passing out.

End Flashback…

Ever since then I was allowed to see Hinata in the Hyuuga Compound. Although the Hyuuga elders said that it was ridiculous a commoner be allowed into their compound. Hiashi said I was a friend to the Hyuuga and allowed to enter their grounds.

Turned out that was not the end of my adventures with the Hyuuga. I slept over one night at Hinata's house and I asked for something to drink before going to bed. Emiko, Hinata's mother, gave me her tea that turned out to be poisoned. After a near death experience I told Hiashi the tea had to have been poisoned that led to him investigate his clan. It turns out the clan elders and some branch members planned to slowly poison Emiko by shutting down her immune system. Hiashi was not happy and dealt swift justice to the traitors. Once more I got thanks for helping the Hyuuga Clan.

I shake my head. Too much trouble for me these past few years. I really kinda wish I was dead. I knew sooner or later I'd have to face the Akatsuki with Naruto. I am nowhere strong enough to take on Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, or Madara. Hopefully Naruto and I will get enough training or we're screwed.

Speak of the devil, Naruto is being dragged in by Iruka and Mizuki. I laugh. Naruto was tied up while Iruka scolded him. He still wore that orange jumpsuit he wore in the anime. The entire scene reminded me of episode one. I laugh even harder. Kiba and Hinata look at curiously. "He had a prank planned today. I don't know what he did but I have a feeling there are several pissed off people now." I look at Naruto again and shouted, "Yo, brother, how goes the pranking?"

He grins at me. "Hahaha, didn't even see it coming!"

"I can believe that. What idiot couldn't see you coming? I have to join in next one. Say something involving many stink bombs?" I ask.

Iruka turns to me. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector, sandals, and a flak jacket. Mizuki had shoulder-length, white hair and green eyes. "Ryota, I hope you aren't encouraging this. I expect more from one of my best students."

"Sure, I do, I think the orange should have his fun." Snickers ran across the room from the "orange" joke. "I mean, come on, your lectures do put me to sleep, and half the class, still time and again I still ace all your work with little effort. Naruto is smart in his own way. You're a real buzz kill, Iruka-sensei."

A tick mark appears on his head. He takes a deep breath and ignores me. "Anyway, we'll proceed with the taijutsu tournament today. Everyone please follow me and Mizuki outside. It will be two different tournaments consisting of a girl tournament and a boy tournament. The winners will be able to skip out on the next test with a full score. The rest of the class will be taking the test."

We all file out into the training area. Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and I all stand near each other as Iruka began to pair us up. I got stuck with Shino Aburame for my first fight. Shino is even more creepy in person. I had nothing against the guy, but his bugs freak me the hell had gotten Kiba. Shikamaru had gotten Choji.

And finally our resident emo, Sasuke Uchiha, had gotten some poor civilian kid. The Uchiha Massacre happened two years ago and ever since Sasuke's arrogance has skyrocketed as his status as the 'Last Uchiha'. He wore a high collared blue shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back. He had dark colored eyes and hair shaped like a duck's ass.

And let's not forget the entire fan club he has. The two leader's of the SDABC as I called them (Sasuke's Dumb Ass Bimbos Club) were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Sakura had the same pink hair. Wore the same clothes as in the anime. Just too lazy to describe them cause really I have an extreme dislike for her. Ino had platinum blonde hair and pupilless blue eyes. She was heiress to the Yamanaka Clan. Good thing all my friends are clan heirs or I really would think I'd be alone. Their parents don't tell them to avoid Naruto or me.

So the boy tournament was underway. Naruto manages a victory over Kiba barely(cough*holding back*cough). Choji and Shikamaru both forfeit not wanting to fight each other. Sasuke easily destroyed the civilian with his fangirls cheering him on all the way. After a few more civilian fights it was my turn.

I step up and Shino was across from me. I slip into the Phoenix's Rage stance. Shino steps into the academy style stance that was taught to students. I wait for him to make the first move. He moves toward me for a punch to my head. I merely move slightly and the punch misses completely by sailing right by my head. I counter with a punch with my own which was caught in Shino's hand. I grimace and let go of the arm I held onto. Shino pulls me in and I receive a knee to my stomach which I grabbed hold of. I sweep his the leg he stood up on causing him to fall. I let go of the leg I held and immediately was on top of him raining kicks and blows until Iruka called me as the winner.

I smiled. I helped Shino up and motioned for him to follow me. I led him to my little group of friends and they were cautious at first but eventually Shino hit it off with us pretty well.

Naruto and Sasuke were positioned to fight. Sasuke said, "Give it up, loser, you can't defeat an Uchiha. I will always be your better." He smirked and Naruto looked pissed. I was too. Just let me get my hands on Sasuke for five minutes. NO ONE insults my brother and gets away with it. Evil thoughts about ruining a certain part of his body.

"Shut up, Sasuke, being an Uchiha means nothing." Naruto replied.

"Just face it. You are a loser and will never be able to beat me or get anywhere in life. You're just a ninja-wannabe. Nothing more, nothing less. Just like that pathetic brother of yours. You're both always going to be failures." Sasuke got into his Interceptor stance.

Naruto got into his stance and the two closed in on each other. Sasuke threw the first punch which Naruto easily avoided. During the first blows, Naruto concentrated on his defense and let his muscles settle into the rhythm of the fight. Block, dodge, and counter attack was all Naruto was focusing on. I look on in happiness. Naruto was proving to be better than Sasuke. Sasuke's fangirls were screaming that Naruto was cheating.

Sasuke was getting frustrated. He could not get by Naruto. He was an Uchiha. He would show this insect the power of one!

After several minutes of attempting to get past Naruto's defenses, Sasuke lost his temper and began to batter at him as if to pound him into the ground. Sasuke had expected a quick defeat and easy humiliation, not an equal opponent, and his simmering anger about Naruto now boiled in him. Sasuke began to form hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Sasuke!" Iruka shouted in horror and Mizuki had a look of glee. One of the demon brats was going to die! Or so he thought.

Sasuke blew out a large fireball aimed at Naruto. For me I looked on in horror and anger. He is trying to kill Naruto. I felt the anger bubble to the surface. Unconsciously my chakra began to be drawn into the ground.

"Naruto!" I shouted. The ground began to rumble around Naruto and wood shot out of the ground encasing a protective barrier. The fireball collided with the barrier and all we could see for a moment was Naruto encased in fire. As the fire withered out the class saw the wooden barrier burned, but still standing.

They looked at me, but I was not paying attention to it. I had my entire focus on Sasuke. Wooden tentacles sprouted from the ground and began to whip Sasuke around before stopping. Now Sasuke was on the ground bruised and bloodied.

When I came to Naruto looked at me and said, "Aniki, you just used the Shodai's Wood Style…"

I blink once and then again. HOLY SHIT, I JUST USED WHAT?!

**So how was the chapter? I decided to make them be a lot stronger than Naruto had been in the academy. I am sorry for not updating sooner and again because I won't be able to write until after New Years. **

**So how is Ryota as a character? Good? Bad?**

**I know I have not done too much for the characters individually yet, but that changes next chapter where you'll learn the changes from the manga and anime.**

**As for the Bloodlines, Naruto and Ryota are definitely related to the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju, but not his great grandson. Ryota will have the wood release and Naruto will have the Rinnegan. I hope they aren't too over powered. If so, please tell me and I'll try to fix that.**

**And if you want different genin teams, review or PM me, I'll gladly try to add any of you ideas if you want. This can be a harem story(No more than three girls for each of them) if you'd like. I would prefer to incorporate different ideas in this story cause I think it's more fun that!**

**And also thanks to who reviewed or who added my story to their follows or favorites. It really makes me happy knowing people are liking my story so far.**

**So have a good Christmas. Or if you celebrate a different Holiday that you celebrate. Reviews are welcome. I hope you liked the chapter. Till next time.**

**Killer999**


End file.
